


Требуется: цареубийца. Дилетантам просьба не беспокоить.

by asti_martini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cersei in AA, Crossover, Emperorslayer, F/M, Humor, Incest, Kingslayer level-up, Lannister Family Values, Obi-Wan is not amused, Twincest, thank beer for this fic, попаданство в ДДГ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asti_martini/pseuds/asti_martini
Summary: Попаданство Джейме Ланнистера в Люка Скайуокера. Автору смешно (Вейдеру временами тоже), а вот Джейме - не очень.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Серсея, конечно, умнее Джейме, что не мешает Вейдеру считать ее идиоткой.

Забавным мальчиком был юный Люк, считал Оби-Ван. Лицом он пошел в отца, да и некоторыми повадками тоже, так что стареющий джедай периодически забывался и называл его Энакином, но были и некоторые моменты, которые ни от одного из родителей молодой Скайуокер унаследовать не мог.

Люк рано научился стрелять, что в местности, кишащей тускенами, было жизненно важным навыком, но бластер брал в руки нехотя, ворча, что это оружие «для слабаков». Летал он тоже весьма неплохо. Пару раз Оби-Ван видел издалека, как Люк упражняется с металлическими палками и шестами, и, судя по всему, к фехтованию у мальца был талант, что неудивительно, с таким-то отцом.

Но вот страсти к механике вообще и дроидам в частности у него не было. Было иногда у Оби-Вана странное чувство, что выросший на ферме Люк не хочет пачкать руки, что было довольно странно. Да и манеры у него были довольно утонченные для фермера – может, это у него было от матери. Что Оби-Вану казалось совсем странным, так это некоторая меркантильность и цинизм – и где только Люк мог этого набраться? Хотя, в татуинских школах обучалась еще та шпана. 

И уж совсем странными были глаза. Яркие, зеленые, с совсем не юным выражением, и не будь Люк похож на Энакина, можно было бы подумать, что с Падме Йода согрешил.  
Оуэн Ларс, конечно, был против того, чтобы Оби-Ван часто общался с мальчиком, но Люк всегда улыбался дяде, со всем соглашался, а потом все равно делал по-своему, так что у него всегда была возможность поболтать со «стариком Беном» и подраться с ним на палках или шестах в каком-нибудь надежном месте.

Разумеется, Оби-Ван не мог пока обучать Люка путям Силы. Вейдер бы скорее отгрыз себе какую-нибудь конечность, если бы они у него остались, чем вернулся на родную планету, которую он так ненавидел, но рисковать Оби-Ван не хотел, и поэтому готовил Люка к неизбежному противостоянию единственным доступным способом.

...Не то чтобы Люку было нужно обучение. Спарринг-партнер разве что. Фехтовальщиком он оказался великолепным, хотя его стиль боя и не походил ни на один из классических джедайских. Да и грязными приемами он не брезговал, и внешностью безобидного старика не обманывался. 

Пару раз Оби-Ван услышал от него в свой адрес обращение «сир Барристан». Люк, конечно, себя поправлял, обаятельно улыбался и говорил, что старый Бен напоминает ему героя какой-то книжки. 

Книжку Оби-Ван, правда, так и не нашел...

***

Принцесса Лея Органа попеременно радовала, удивляла и огорчала своего приемного отца. Девочка была намного умнее своих сверстниц и с малых лет проявляла интерес к политике – в маму пошла, радовался Бейл. Также она, как и сенатор Амидала, росла модницей, предпочитая экстравагантные платья и сложные прически, так что сходство иногда было почти пугающим. 

Но помимо этого Лея оказалась весьма властолюбивой и амбициозной интриганкой. Конечно, для сенатора это были полезные качества, но Бейл одно время опасался, что после его смерти Альдераан станет про-имперским, и дело его жизни будет загублено еще до того, как остынет его тело. Однако Лея его удивила и присоединилась к нему в Альянсе, и он подумал было, что ошибался в дочке...

Оказалось, его милая Лея мечтала править галактикой, и решила, что свергнуть Императора – хорошая идея.

\- В смысле, править галактикой? – сипло переспросил Бейл, когда Лея поделилась с ним своими далеко идущими планами.

Лея проводила грустным взглядом бокал с вином, который Бейл в себя опрокинул, чтобы немного успокоиться, и пояснила:

\- Видишь ли, папа. Стать правительницей галактики, конечно, можно намного проще: выйти замуж за Императора, а потом убить его. – Бейл поперхнулся вином. – Но я еще не настолько низко пала, чтобы, - Лея поморщилась, - выходить замуж за Императора Палпатина. Мерзость какая. Так что да, я предпочту свергнуть его.

Бейл с грустью подумал, что милая Лея характером таки пошла в Вейдера, но мешать дочке не стал: пусть и по неправильным причинам, Лея собиралась бороться за правое дело.

***

Если Джейме что и раздражало в новой жизни, так это дроиды. Грязи полно – пятна от масла хрен отмоешь, а уж в пустыне, где вода была на вес золота, возиться с ними было совсем не с руки. Ко всему прочему, некоторые из них были еще и назойливыми, что бесило еще больше. 

Бывший в употреблении протокольный дроид обещал стать еще той занозой, а уж в компании с собеседником в лице «ведра с глазами» - и вовсе невыносимым. Что ж, по крайней мере, этот был достаточно вежливым и обращался к нему «сир», напоминая о старых-добрых временах.

...

Трипио и Арту обещали стать невыносимыми? Они стали. Арту сбежал, хотя за него прилично заплатили, что злило отдельно, и Джейме пришлось садиться в спидер вместе с дроидом-болтуном и лететь на поиски. Что обернулось небольшой заварушкой с тускенами и встречей со стариком Беном, к которому, как оказалось, Арту и направлялся.

Старик Бен, подозревал Джейме, был не так прост, как хотел казаться. Седой, но жилистый, не утративший формы отличного бойца, в татуинской пустыне подобный персонаж мог разве что скрываться от властей, а в купе с его талантами в бое на мечах (Джейме пользовался подручными средствами на спаррингах, что удручало) можно было сделать вывод, что мещанское существование Джейме скрашивал бывший джедай. И, видимо, джедай не из слабых, раз смог пережить «Приказ Шестьдесят Шесть». 

Отбившись от тускенов, Бен, которого Джейме, забываясь, пару раз назвал именем бывшего лорда-командующего, пригласил его (и дроидов) на чашечку кафа.

(вина на этой песчаной помойке, разумеется, не было)

***

\- Джедаем был, говоришь? – скучающе переспросил Джейме у Бена, которому вдруг захотелось поговорить об Энакине Скайуокере. – Тогда понятно, почему он мне ничего не завещал. У вас же, кажется, личных вещей и не было особо?

Энакин Скайуокер и неизвестная мать этого тела подложили Джейме свинью, не оставив ему наследства. А Оуэн Ларс, кажется, чего-то боялся все время и уже дважды забирал документы Джейме из летной школы: ему, как опекуну, обо всех его передвижениях, к несчастью, сообщали.

Судя по информации в голонете, хуже Татуина была только какая-нибудь Джакку, и Джейме застрял на этом булыжнике еще минимум на год, до официального совершеннолетия.

Бен погладил бороду задумчиво, а затем достал из какого-то ящика металлический цилиндр.

\- Это световой меч. Оружие более цивилизованной эпохи, не то, что эти неуклюжие бластеры, - сказал Бен, передавая цилиндр Джейме, согласно кивнувшему в ответ на реплику о бластерах. – Он принадлежал твоему отцу. Энакин бы хотел, чтобы этот меч был у тебя.

Джейме активировал лезвие. Рукоять была легкая, но лезвие гудело, словно желая вырвать меч из руки. Не тяжесть стали, конечно, но что-то знакомое в этом было. Джейме на пробу покрутил меч сначала в одной руке, затем в другой. В прошлой жизни он лишился ведущей руки, так что в этой тренировал обе, на всякий случай.

Было желание опробовать меч на доставивших неприятности дроидах, но... опять же, за них были деньги плачены. Джейме только надеялся, что Бен компенсирует расходы, если Арту заартачится и попытается остаться с ним.

\- Отец, видимо, был выше меня? Сантиметров на пятнадцать, - прокомментировал Джейме, приноравливаясь к мечу.

Старик Бен удивленно моргнул и кивком подтвердил догадку Джейме.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – поинтересовался Бен, поглаживая бороду.

Джейме указал лезвием в пол, отставив руку вправо, и пояснил:

\- Лезвие не под мой рост. Укоротить нельзя?

С большей радостью Джейме, конечно, исправил бы собственный скромный рост, но лишаться ног ради протезов, которые добавили бы ему сантиметров, он совершенно не хотел. 

Бен странно на него посмотрел, а потом помотал головой, словно что-то вспомнив, и протянул руку за мечом. 

\- Все время забываю, что ты не интересуешься механикой. Твой отец в девять лет уже собирал гоночные кары и протокольных дроидов вроде вот этого. – Бен кивнул в сторону отключившегося Трипио и достал отвертку.

Джейме просто пожал плечами, наблюдая за манипуляциями Бена. Из троих детей мозги Тайвина Ланнистера унаследовал только Тирион, например, так что не факт, что Люк Скайуокер, не попади в его тело Джейме, унаследовал бы отцовскую любовь к конструированию.

Старик Бен быстро что-то подкрутил и вернул меч Джейме.

\- Попробуй.

Джейме на пробу сделал несколько движений. Да, так определенно было намного лучше. 

Бен тем временем присел перед дроидом, бормоча:

\- Что ж, посмотрим, от кого ты убежал, малыш...

Джейме выключил меч и повесил на пояс, собираясь выпить еще немного кафа, когда Арту начал транслировать сообщение, записанное, видимо, бывшей хозяйкой дроида.  
Спустя минуту Джейме сел там, где стоял.

Принцесса Лея была бледной темноглазой брюнеткой и могла бы сойти за вестеросскую северянку.

Но этот взгляд, эти жесты, этот властный тон голоса... Принцесса Альдераана до боли напоминала Джейме сестру, которую он в этом мире встретить и не надеялся.

Поэтому, когда Бен предложил слетать с ним на Альдераан и отдать дроидов вице-королю Органе, Джейме согласился, не раздумывая.

***

Девица Органа еще по заседаниям в сенате казалась Вейдеру забавной. Повадками и стилем принцесса Альдераана немного напоминала ему покойную жену, вызывая приступы ностальгии по временам далекой, беззаботной молодости, но вот характер... 

Над записями переговоров вице-короля Альдераана с наследницей из баз СИБ Вейдер частенько хихикал. Многие из них можно было резюмировать как:

_« - Лея, ты приказала ЧТО?_

__

__

\- Казнить.

\- Доченька, что ж ты делаешь, мы – мирная планета, это не наши методы!

_\- Не веди себя как тряпка, папа. Да, жестоко, зато эффективно!»_

Какое чудо, однако, выросло в таком либеральном окружении. Вейдер в душе надеялся, что после смерти Бейла Альдераан покинет ряды оппозиции в сенате, и поэтому был немного разочарован, когда отследил планы Звезды Смерти до корабля принцессы. 

Лея Органа, разумеется, активно отрицала свою причастность к Альянсу, а под сывороткой правды даже призналась, что считает военную диктатуру единственно верной формой управления настолько большим государством. Нет, девица, все-таки, была крайне забавной.

\- Слушайте, сир Грегор... в смысле, сир Вейдер. 

Вейдер решительно не понимал, почему она называет его «сир», и уж совершенно точно не знал, кого это он, с его уникальной, хм, внешностью, мог напоминать альдераанской принцессе. 

Лея разгладила несуществующие складки на алом с золотом платье. Она вела себя и выглядела так, словно не Вейдер ее, а она его (и всю Звезду Смерти заодно) в плен захватила, и теперь принимает плакальщиков у себя в тронном зале.

\- А нет ли возможности это, - протянула она, делая царственный жест в сторону дроида, а точнее, щприца с сывороткой, - сделать в питьевом виде, и чтобы на вкус было похоже на набуанский мускат?

Офицер, который вел протокол допроса, поперхнулся.

Вейдер смутно припомнил, что сыворотка на запойных алкоголиков действовала так себе, но плохо себе представлял, как наследная принцесса, еще не достигшая возраста, с которого можно было употреблять алкоголь, умудрилась войти в их ряды.

Вздохнув особенно тяжко, Вейдер задал очередной относительно нейтральный вопрос, не касавшийся планов Звезды Смерти.

\- Как вы относитесь к Императору Палпатину?

Лея с задумчивостью глубоко пьяного человека посмотрела в черные визоры Вейдера, а затем с чувством сказала:

\- Фу.

Воспряв духом – кажется, сыворотка, все-таки, подействовала! – Вейдер продолжил, добавив к интонации ментальное внушение:

\- Вас не устраивает политика Империи?

\- Меня относительно устраивает политика Империи, меня не устраивает Император, - пожала плечами Лея, словно озвучивала что-то абсолютно невинное.

\- Поясните.

\- Он старый, уродливый, зубы гнилые, изо рта воняет, как из помойки.

Вейдер выпал в осадок. Он оглянулся на офицера, который пребывал примерно в том же состоянии – значит, не послышалось. 

\- ...и это все?

Лея закатила глаза, словно более идиотских вопросов ей в жизни не задавали.

\- По-моему, вполне достаточно. Я не вышла бы замуж за ЭТО даже ради галактики. У него точно нет сыновей? Только не таких мерзких. Вы не знаете?

\- Так вы хотите править галактикой? – недоверчиво уточнил Вейдер.

\- Разумеется, - презрительно фыркнула принцесса. – Плох тот король, что не расширяет свои территории. Альдераан – это, конечно, мило, но планета – это маловато, разгуляться мне негде!

После этого Вейдера почему-то совсем не удивило, что когда Таркин отдал приказ о ликвидации Альдераана, принцесса Лея не взывала к милосердию и не молила пожалеть мирное население, а только в ярости завопила:

\- МОЕ НАСЛЕДСТВО!

И попыталась выцарапать Таркину глаза.

***

\- Ты ему не нравишься. И мне ты тоже не нравишься, - заявил Джейме какой-то экзот в кантине в Мос-Айсли.

\- Это ваши проблемы, - пожал плечами Джейме, расслабленно опуская руку на висевший на поясе бластер. 

Бластеры он не любил, но светить меч в таком людном месте не стоило: в порту было слишком много штурмовиков, и они с Беном определенно не хотели привлекать излишнее внимание. 

Экзоты, к несчастью, намеков не понимали и явно напрашивались на драку.

\- Ты че, нарываешься, красавчик? Меня в двенадцати системах к смерти приговорили!

Джейме отставил свой протеиновый коктейль, чтобы не испачкаться, раз дело шло к драке, и лениво поинтересовался:

\- Так ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то привел приговор в исполнение? – Он улыбнулся – так же обаятельно, как и всем своим противникам в прошлой жизни.

К счастью для экзотов, в перепалку вмешался бармен.

\- Отстаньте от парня, мне не охота с вашими трупами разбираться. – И, пока экзоты недоверчиво изучали Джейме, добавил: - Скайуокер, сделай милость, возьми свое молочко и присядь в углу. Глаза б мои тебя не видели...

Бен как раз нашел им корабль, так что Джейме без лишних разговоров взял свой стакан и проследовал за старым джедаем и вуки, что был на искомом корабле вторым пилотом, к столику в темном уголке.

...В капитане Соло Джейме сразу же почуял родственную душу сира Бронна Черноводного. Наглость, отрицательное обаяние авантюриста, невероятная меркантильность. 

\- Что у вас за груз? – поинтересовался Соло после «минутки самолюбования». 

Видимо, парню очень нужны были деньги, вот он и набивал себе цену. Джейме сидел, сложив руки на груди, и наблюдал за процессом переговоров, оставив все Бену.

\- Только пассажиры. Я, этот парень, два дроида и никаких вопросов.

\- Что, есть проблемы с местными? – понимающе усмехнулся Соло, словно эти самые проблемы были у него.

\- Скажем так, мы хотим обойти стороной имперские кордоны.

Джейме увидел, как в глазах их потенциального перевозчика заработал кассовый аппарат.

\- Что ж, дело непростое, и дорого вам обойдется. Десять тысяч. Деньги вперед.

Тут Джейме не выдержал и весело засмеялся.

\- Деньги вперед? Контрабандисту? На Татуине? Вы, капитан, нас за идиотов держите?

Соло снисходительно на него посмотрел – на Джейме из-за малого роста и ангельской внешности многие снисходительно смотрели – и фыркнул:

\- Я вхолостую работать не буду, а вы платежеспособными не выглядите. 

Джейме даже бровью не повел.

\- Две тысячи авансом, остальное по прибытию, - Джейме скосил взгляд на Бена. – Как думаешь, сколько вице-король накинет сверху за наших механических друзей?

\- Думаю, организовать капитану Соло пятнадцать тысяч кредитов после доставки не будет проблемой, - улыбнулся в усы Бен.

\- Семнадцать, значит? 

Джейме улыбнулся: золото уже затмило капитану Соло взор. Он был их с потрохами.

\- Скайуокеры всегда платят долги.

Бен, услышав последнюю фразу, почему-то вздрогнул. 

***

На Соколе Оби-Ван, предчувствовавший грядущие неприятности, решил преподать юному Люку пару уроков. Боевая интуиция у мальчика еще с детства была хорошо развита, так что Оби-Ван начал рассказывать о том, как чувствовать Силу и использовать в своих целях – двигать предметы, увеличивать физические возможности, чувствовать чужие мысли. 

Присутствовавший при этом капитан Соло, правда, лекцией и демонстрациями не проникся.

\- Шаманство и антикварное оружие – ничто против бластера.

Люк, хоть и был младше контрабандиста лет на десять, посмотрел на того снисходительно, словно на ребенка, изрядно повеселив этим Оби-Вана.

\- Капитан, если у вас нет вкуса, это ваше личное дело. – Люк повертел рукоять отцовского меча в руке и сказал со странной ностальгической ноткой: - Мечи – вот оружие настоящих мужчин.

Очень, очень странные вещи иногда говорил Люк для мальчика, выросшего на ферме.

***

\- И где ты нашел это ископаемое? – поинтересовался Хан у наглого (почти такого же наглого, как и он сам), самоуверенного мальца Скайуокера.

Рейс, который обещал быть плевым, обернулся невероятными неприятностями: «Сокол» застрял на имперской станции, сбежать пока что не представлялось возможным, а еще пришлось рядиться в броню штурмовиков, что раздражало особенно: «костюмчик» был не на Хана рассчитан. 

Скайуокер обманчиво расслабленно присел в кресло, предварительно скинув с него тело имперского офицера, и изучающее посмотрел на Хана. Неприятный это был взгляд, не бывает таких глаз у наивных мальчиков из захолустья. 

\- Я бы на твоем месте не раздражал джедая, пережившего имперскую чистку. Раз он достаточно хорош, чтобы перебить тех, кто его преследовал, ты ему вообще на один зуб. 

Хану такое сравнение не польстило. 

\- На один зуб? Вот ему? Седому и морщинистому представителю сомнительной религии? Не дури.

Люк откинулся в кресле, но Хан видел, что из этого положения он мог и быстро откатиться в угол, и перестрелять тех, кто попытается вломиться через дверь.

\- Воин, который стоит целой армии, не слышал такое выражение? Так можно сказать о генерале Кеноби, - Люк кивнул на закрывшуюся дверь. – Так, если Бен не преувеличивает, можно было сказать о моем покойном отце. «Герой без страха», так его в голонете называли. Так можно сказать о главнокомандующем имперскими войсками, Дарте Вейдере, раз уж он как-то умудрился моего отца убить. 

Так и не начавшийся, в общем-то, спор, оборвал возбужденный писк Арту. Хан уже честно подумывал, что пересидеть в рубке, пока старик отключает генератор, - хорошая идея, но протокольный дроид сказал волшебные два слова: «принцесса Лея».

И Люк Скайуокер, спокойный, ироничный мальчик, преобразился: между сосредоточенно сведенными бровями пролегла складка, губы сжались в тонкую линию, и он серьезным, повзрослевшим голосом спросил:

\- Где она? 

\- Принцесса? – переспросил Хан. – Да в чем дело?

Люк даже не отмахнулся, просто не обратил на него внимания. Это было даже обидно немного.

\- Уровень пять, тюремный сектор АА23, - озвучил протокольный дроид, а затем добавил: - Она приговорена к смертной казни.

\- Ясно, - твердым голосом, в котором прослеживались нотки сдерживаемого гнева, ответил Люк. – Надо ее вытаскивать. 

\- Эй, мелкий, старик сказал ждать здесь! – попробовал образумить парня Хан.

Люк прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, а затем оглянулся на Хана через плечо. Да уж, в этот момент малец выглядел так, словно шутки шутить с ним – прямой путь на тот свет.

\- Я бы, конечно, спросил, сколько ты хочешь, но принцесса сможет предложить тебе еще большую сумму, чем ты назовешь. И, кстати, это ее дроиды, так что если ты не желаешь остаться без оплаты, тебе придется ее вытащить. 

***

Серсея сидела на лежанке в тюремном блоке и мрачно напевала «Дожди в Кастамере». Все надежды пошли прахом. Она наконец-то стала королевой – вице-король явно не пережил уничтожение Альдераана. И в тот же момент стала королевой ничего. Если ее вдруг решат помиловать... Она уже была готова все-таки выйти за мерзкого Императора, лишь бы Таркин лишился головы. Таркин и все остальные, кто поддержал уничтожение ее законного наследства.

Дверь открылась, и в камеру вошел штурмовик. Серсея не удостоила его взглядом и продолжила мрачно напевать:

\- Так он сказал, так он сказал,  
Из Кастамере лорд...

...и вдруг штурмовик ей подпел:

\- С тех пор лишь дождь в пустынный зал  
По лорду слезы льет. 

Серсея встала с койки, глядя, как штурмовик снимает шлем, открывая незнакомое лицо с такими родными зелеными глазами и хитрой улыбкой, надеясь и не веря.

\- Меня зовут Люк Скайуокер, я пришел спасти вас, Ваша Светлость.

\- Джейме!.. – выдохнула Серсея и бросилась к нему на шею. 

Джейме крепко обнял ее в ответ и шепнул в волосы:

\- Я не был уверен, что это ты, но... надеялся.

Из коридора раздались выстрелы и ругательства, и Серсея отстранилась, нахмурившись. 

\- У тебя есть план отступления?

Джейме поморщился.

\- Все прошло не так гладко, как я думал. И местный потерянный брат сира Бронна – идиот.

Серсея хотела бы накричать на Джейме за глупость, или, хотя бы, наворчать, но не могла согнать улыбку с лица.

\- Ты, видимо, ничего без меня не можешь. 

\- Совершенно.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Organas send their regards.

\- Старая-добрая вонь Королевской Гавани, - поморщившись, проворчал Джейме, вытирая волосы, когда они наконец-то выбрались из мусорного коллектора. – Какой у тебя план?

Серсея, оправив юбку испорченного платья, задумчиво нахмурилась.

Она не думала, что окажется на Звезде Смерти, когда отсылала дроида с планами станции. Теперь, однако, можно было устроить диверсию изнутри, а не самоубийственную атаку извне, раз у них появился шанс. Само по себе оружие, которое могло уничтожить планету одним выстрелом, ей импонировало, но раз захватить его не представлялось возможным, следовало его уничтожить. А вот уже потом, когда она сама взойдет на трон (Серсея предпочитала думать, что это будет «когда», а не «если»), боевую станцию подобной мощи можно будет воссоздать. В основном, разумеется, ради устрашения. 

\- Вы привезли дроида с собой? – спросила Серсея, подняв глаза на Джейме и капитана Соло.

\- Дроидов, - поправил Джейме. – Астромех с планами станции и Трипио, дроид-переводчик.

Капитан Соло, увидев зловещую, кривую ухмылку на юном, миловидном лице, поежился.

\- Идеально. Господа, нам нужна взрывчатка.

***

Хана начинали пугать эти детишки. 

Сначала Скайуокер, отстреливавшийся от штурмовиков с хладнокровием старого охотника за головами – и это парень, которому и двадцати не исполнилось! А теперь эта принцесска, едва ли старше Скайуокера, решает, что взорвать огромную космическую станцию со всеми офицерами, штурмовиками и обслугой – хорошая идея. Хотя, ее можно было понять: у нее на глазах всего пару часов назад взорвали ее родную планету. Кто бы на ее месте не захотел отомстить?

Ее Высочество пристрелила штурмовика, и, отправив тело вместе со своим испорченным платьем в коллектор, влезла в броню. При ее росте, броня сидела на ней еще более нелепо, чем на Хане, но рядом с низкорослым Люком она не выделялась. После чего она отослала Хана и Чуи (на которого снова пришлось нацепить наручники) искать дроидов и, наказав сообщать ей о передвижениях, вместе с Люком нагло отправилась в оружейный отсек. 

Дроиды, к счастью, быстро нашлись, и Хан с Чуи затаились в коридоре рядом с ангаром, дожидаясь «штурмовиков-гномиков». Правда, если Люку и не чуждо было чувство юмора, назвать принцессу Лею «гномиком» в лицо Хан все же не рискнул.

К тому времени, как Люк и Лея вернулись с добычей, в ангаре поднялся шум, и штурмовики, охранявшие «Сокол», к счастью, куда-то передислоцировались.

\- Давайте в темпе, пока проход к «Соколу» открыт, - прошипел Хан. – И если старикан не вернется к тому времени, как вы закончите, мы улетим без него!

Лея индифферентно пожала плечами, скидывая на пол взрывчатку, Люк же поморщился, но кивнул.

\- Да, генерал Кеноби хорош, но мы не можем так рисковать.

\- Насколько хорош? – поинтересовалась Лея, снимая шлем. – Джейме, есть звуковая отвертка?

\- Как сир Барристан, - ответил Люк, подавая принцессе требуемое. - Да, я знаю, как ты его не любишь, но я бы трижды подумал, прежде чем с ним связываться.

Хан переглянулся с Чуи и, пока принцесса снимала переднюю панель с протокольного дроида, переспросил:

\- Джейме? Я думал, тебя зовут Люк Скайуокер, парень.

Скайуокер моргнул удивленно, а затем обаятельно улыбнулся.

\- Это партийная кличка. Джейме Ланнистер. 

\- Н-да? И какая кличка у Их Высочества? – поднял бровь Хан.

\- Королева Серсея, - ответила принцесса.

\- Миленько. Это же из древней мифологии? Королева-колдунья, которая отравила своего мужа, издевалась над придворными и обращала моряков в свиней?

Принцесса послала ему возмущенный взгляд, прилаживая панель на место и игнорируя надоедливые вопросы Трипио, Люк же захихикал в кулак.

\- Да нет, там не так было. Король вел разгульный образ жизни, сам стал похож на свинью, и был убит кабаном на охоте. А королеву церковь обвинила в колдовстве, но она не явилась на суд и взорвала собор, в котором собрались все служители культа.

\- Король-свинья был убит свиньей? Как иронично. 

Принцесса закатила глаза, а затем что-то подкрутила на панели управления протокольного дроида, и тот наконец замолчал.

\- Кстати, не думал, что ты так хорошо с дроидами обращаешься. Что ты с ним делаешь? - протянул Люк, наблюдая за манипуляциями Леи.

Лея, не отрываясь от работы, проговорила, зажав в зубах скрепку:

\- Это было чуть ли не первым, чему я научилась. Отключение свободы воли. Некоторые дроиды возмутительно своевольны для того, чтобы быть слугами. 

\- Так ты хочешь отправить этого болтуна со взрывчаткой к главному реактору? - поинтересовался Хан.

Принцесса, закончив с дроидом, вернула отвертку Люку и спокойно ответила:

\- Самый разумный вариант уничтожения станции. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь занять его место.

Разумеется, Хан не хотел.

***

Бен Кеноби «нашелся», когда Джейме вместе с остальной «командой» бежал к Соколу: он сражался с огромным воином, облаченным в черный доспех. Джейме сомневался, что в галактике осталось так уж много обученных форс-юзеров, так что отдаленно напоминавший Гору стилем боя товарищ наверняка был тем самым Дартом Вейдером. 

Что печально, Кеноби, кажется, сливал бой, и поэтому Джейме, взяв бластер в правую руку, левой снял с пояса меч и крикнул:

\- Бен, ты там сам справишься, или тебе помочь? Нам надо улетать!

Серсея, развернувшись на трапе, прошипела:

\- Ты что, самоубийца? Быстро на корабль, это приказ!

Дальше все решилось в секунды. Штурмовики открыли огонь по «Соколу», так что Джейме активировал меч и начал отстреливаться, отбивая лезвием заряды. Бен оглянулся на него, затем пропустил удар, словно специально подставившись, а «Гора» развернулся к Джейме. 

\- Седьмое пекло, Бен... – разочарованно протянул он.

К сожалению, таинственный Дарт Вейдер, зловещий, подлежащий устранению тип, был далеко, да и он уже был не жилец, если совершенно случайно не собирался покинуть станцию в ближайшие полчаса, так что Джейме выстрелил в панель раздвижной двери, отсалютовал ему бластером и насмешливо крикнул, зная, как бесили противников подначки от мелкого парня с ангельским лицом:

\- Ходи осторожно, Вейдер! Скайуокеры всегда платят долги! – После чего он с почти клоунским поклоном ушел от очередного выстрела и взбежал по трапу вслед за раздраженной Серсеей.

***

…«Скайуокеры всегда платят долги!»…

…«Скайуокеры всегда платят долги!»…

Пока небольшой отряд истребителей создавал видимость того, что фрахтовик якобы не желают выпускать со станции, Вейдер, пребывавший в смешанных чувствах, прошел в рубку у ангара, откуда еще не успели убрать тела дежурных, и вывел на экран несколько записей системы безопасности, чтобы лучше рассмотреть странного парня со световым мечом, который, видимо, прилетел сюда с его бывшим учителем. 

Что же новый падаван Оби-Вана имел в виду?

Он знал, кто скрывается под маской и говорил, что Энакин Скайуокер расплатится за свои злодеяния? Или?..

Камеры в тюремном отсеке были уничтожены, в коридорах их было мало – только на подходах к стратегическим объектам. Зато в самой рубке диверсанты о них либо забыли, либо не посчитали нужным уничтожать. И через минуту Вейдер уже внимательно рассматривал лицо растрепанного парня, который предлагал Оби-Вану «помочь».

Загорелое лицо, растрепанные, выгоревшие добела волосы - отличительные черты человека, выросшего на солнечной планете вроде Татуина. Знакомый разрез глаз, знакомый подбородок, ироничная, спокойная (почти наглая) ухмылка. Движения тренированного бойца. 

У Вейдера было стойкое ощущение, что он смотрит на юную, хоть и немного измененную, версию самого себя. 

Он знал, что Падме тогда умерла, он был на ее могиле, он видел записи с похорон. Однако... С Мустафара ее забрал Оби-Ван, и на Набу привез не сразу. Возможно... возможно, их с Падме ребенок выжил? Выжил, вырос с Оби-Ваном – может, даже на Татуине, старый учитель знал о его ненависти к родной планете – и теперь... Что? Хочет отомстить за смерть матери? Или Оби-Ван наговорил ему лжи и заставил поверить, что Дарт Вейдер и Энакин Скайуокер – это два разных человека? Джедай вполне мог считать, что на войне с ситхами все средства хороши, и натравить мальчика на родного отца. Сказать, например, что злой и страшный Дарт Вейдер перебил всю его семью...

Таркин собирался отследить фрахтовик до базы Альянса и использовать на ней всю мощь Звезды Смерти. Теперь Вейдер этого допустить не мог – если мальчик был его сыном, а его интуиция буквально вопила, что это правда. Пусть парня воспитал Оби-Ван, пусть он считает Вейдера чудовищем, но убивать все, что осталось от Падме?..

И тогда Вейдер сделал то, что могло обеспечить ему обвинение в измене: послал на спрятанный на фрахтовике маячок сигнал о самоликвидации.

А что до мальчика... Пожалуй, пришло время обстоятельно побеседовать с Императором и задать ему пару неприятных вопросов.

Вейдер стер следы своих последних действий в системе и приказал подготовить к отлету свой шаттл.

***

Сокол завис в некотором отдалении от Звезды Смерти – достаточном, чтобы Трипио мог послать сигнал о том, что все готово, или о том, что ничего не вышло. Серсея спокойно крутила в пальцах коммуникатор, Джейме пока что сидел в кресле стрелка на случай, если за ними отправят еще пару истребителей, а вот Чуи и капитан Соло дергались и нервничали так, что, казалось, готовы были сгрызть свои руки по локоть.

\- Капитан, прекратите стучать пяткой по полу, раздражаете, - высокомерно протянула Серсея. 

\- Ну простите, Вашество, меня не радует перспектива быть распыленным на атомы, - проворчал Соло.

Серсея, вздохнув, закатила глаза.

\- Они хотят нас отследить до базы Альянса, на борту наверняка есть маячок. Так что лучше пока никуда не дергаться. Вы же видите, что за нами пока никого больше не отправили, хотя истребителей на этой станции под сотню.

Соло хотел было огрызнуться, когда под креслом второго пилота что-то задымилось.

\- Что за хрень?!..

Под креслом, как оказалось, был прикреплен уже наполовину расплавившийся маячок. Серсея хмуро осмотрела неисправный уже гаджет. Каковы шансы, что маячок вышел из строя случайно? Производство у Империи было поставлено на высшем уровне, так что вероятнее был вариант со шпионом Альянса на станции. 

Однако... Если бы у Альянса он был, то им не пришлось бы терять значительную часть флота ради того, чтобы вытащить планы Звезды Смерти со Скарифа. Или... кому-то из верхушки был невыгоден сам проект станции?

Серсея не успела додумать эту мысль: ожил коммлинк, и Трипио лишенным эмоций после отключения воли голосом сообщил, что прибыл на позицию и ждет приказа.

\- Тебя не заподозрили? Тогда жди команды. – Серсея обернулась к капитану Соло. – Капитан, на вашей посудине хорошая связь? Я бы хотела посмотреть в лицо Таркину. И подготовьтесь к прыжку на Явин.

Соло посмотрел на нее, как на душевнобольную, что Серсее не польстило, но просто нажал пару кнопок на пульте, включая передатчик.

\- Клянусь, я поседею после сегодняшнего. И лучше бы вам, Вашество, это компенсировать.

\- Для вас, капитан, Ваша Светлость. Может, Альдераан и разлетелся на кусочки, но я все еще королева, - ядовито прошипела Серсея перед тем, как обернуться к передатчику, гордо вскинув подбородок. – Говорит Лея Органа. Соедините меня с гранд-моффом. 

***

Было у Уилхаффа Таркина смутное чувство, что все пошло наперекосяк. Принцесса Лея так и не выдала им ничего, что касалось Альянса, так что пришлось пожертвовать парой истребителей и дать ей сбежать, рискуя всем в надежде, что она приведет их прямо к базе Повстанцев. Вейдер вдруг оставил свой пост в связи с, якобы, вызовом Императора и вылетел на Корусант. А когда Таркину доложили, что только что сбежавшая принцесса желает с ним переговорить, предчувствие неприятностей буквально зазвенело в голове. 

Он принял вызов и учтиво улыбнулся склочной принцессе уничтоженного Альдераана.

\- Мне казалось, что вы пожелаете как можно скорее увидеться со своими друзьями из Альянса, раз вам удалось выбраться со станции.

Принцесса усмехнулась – удивительно мерзко для такого милого, юного лица.

\- Ну, разумеется. А мне ведь понравился ваш проект, Таркин. – Принцесса на голограмме сощурилась. – Вот только не следовало испытывать его на моем королевстве. – Она поднесла к губам коммлинк и приказала: - Огонь. 

Таркин хотел опустить снисходительный комментарий, – станция была неуязвима для обстрела, - когда пол под его ногами затрясся. Принцесса изобразила милую улыбку, и она оказалась страшнее самых цветистых угроз Вейдера.

\- Наилучшие пожелания от королевского дома Альдераана.

Через секунду Звезда Смерти повторила судьбу уничтоженной пару часов назад планеты.

***

\- Как ты здесь оказался?

\- Был убит Иными. Примерно через три месяца после того, как покинул столицу. Очнулся здесь. Ты?

\- Примерно через три месяца после твоего отъезда прилегла поспать днем, проснулась в теле принцессы Альдераана. Наверное, меня вытащило вслед за тобой. 

\- Мы и правда не можем друг без друга, да?

\- Не думай, что я тебя простила. 

\- Я должен был пойти. Хотя, мы бы все полегли в любом случае. Иные обратили одного из драконов Дейнерис Таргариен. Король Ночи может хоть Эссос заморозить.

\- Это уже нас не касается.

\- Что думаешь делать?

\- Избавиться от Императора и занять его место. Но для начала... можно отвоевать у него сектор Чоммель. Набу – родная планета Палпатина. Полагаю, он обидится.

\- Ты совсем не изменилась. 

\- В нашем возрасте люди уже редко меняются.

\- Знаешь, а этот мир мне нравится намного больше. 

\- А мне показалось, что ты не в восторге от всего этого технического прогресса.

\- Зато здесь я могу целовать тебя, когда захочу.

***

Хан с нетерпением предвкушал тот момент, когда ему перепадет солидная сумма от принцессы... в смысле, королевы Леи, и он сможет убраться от этих жутких отморозков куда подальше. И, конечно, рассчитаться с Джаббой, наконец. К счастью, после взрыва Звезды Смерти Скайуокер с Ее Светлостью ушли в каюту и не отсвечивали, чем и Хана, и Чуи изрядно порадовали. 

Сокол уже подлетал к Явину, когда жуткие чудики подошли к Хану со спины с одинаковыми улыбками, как кровавые близняшки из старого ужастика.

\- Соло. У тебя, как у капитана корабля, есть право женить пассажиров. Мы бы хотели, чтобы ты этим правом воспользовался, - любезно сказал Люк, разбивая атмосферу непередаваемой жути.

Хан задумчиво почесал выбритую щеку, глядя на парочку.

\- А этот закон разве не отменили после изобретения гипердвигателей?

Королева Лея уверенно покачала головой.

\- Как сенатор, ответственно заявляю, что закон все еще действует. Сенат всегда был довольно неповоротлив, знаешь ли.

Будь это кто-нибудь другой, Хан толкнул бы речь о том, что хорошую вещь браком не назовут, и зачем в таком юном возрасте загонять себя в кабалу... Но отговаривать Скайуокера смысла не было, да и было у Хана ощущение, что Ее Светлость за подобные разговоры может ему выдрать волосы и выцарапать глаза. Так что он пожал плечами и поинтересовался:

\- Ну ладно. Может, вы музычку хотите, или дождь из розовых лепестков?

Лея послала ему убийственный взгляд, и Хан решил не злить человека, который еще не перечислил ему кредиты за работу.

\- Ну, ладно. Согласен ли ты, Люк Скайуокер...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Неплохо очень быть мужем сестры,   
> Гораздо лучше с любой стороны!   
> (с) Вестеросская пленница

\- Пятьдесят тысяч переведены на ваш счет, капитан. Благодарю за хлопоты, - учтиво улыбнулась Серсея, и контрабандист облегченно выдохнул.

\- Приятно было иметь с вами дело. 

По интонации, правда, было ясно, что больше никаких дел с королевским домом Альдераана он вести не желает. С учетом всего случившегося за последние сутки, его можно было понять. Серсея одарила капитана Соло безмятежной улыбкой, заставив того поежиться.

\- Удачи вам с Джаббой Хаттом.

Джейме, не говоря ни слова, помахал Соло рукой на прощание и шепнул:

\- Мы его больше не увидим, кажется мне.

\- И ладно. Думаю, от него было бы больше проблем, чем пользы, - пожала плечами Серсея. 

Проблем у Серсеи и так было слишком много. Конечно, они успешно добрались до базы Альянса, она нашла в этом безумном мире своего возлюбленного брата, и теперь они могли быть вместе, ни на кого не оглядываясь...

Планету она потеряла. Некоторые ее подданные, которым повезло оказаться вдали от дома в момент уничтожения Альдераана, были еще живы, и после разосланного Серсеей сигнала готовы были собраться в любом месте на ее выбор, чтобы повторить клятвы, которые они давали родителям этого тела. В Альянсе она часто оказывалась в тени Бейла Органы, что теперь одновременно избавило ее от одной проблемы, но добавило новую: следовало донести до верхушки Повстанцев, что королева Лея – личность более сильная и решительная, чем был Бейл, и быстро. 

Когда Серсея упомянула брату о завоевании сектора Чоммель, она не шутила: Император и его шавки должны были заплатить. Однако родной мир Палпатина охранялся едва ли не так же серьезно, как столица Империи, и следовало сначала обновить флот, на что нужны были кадры и деньги. 

Значительная часть государственной казны Альдераана хранилась в банках на Муунилисте, что несколько облегчало задачу: планеты и, соответственно, многих долгосрочных проектов и подданных, больше не было, так что часть наследства можно было пустить на создание или покупку крейсеров и истребителей, так необходимых для военной кампании. Помимо этого, Серсея предусмотрительно оставила астромеха с чертежами Звезды Смерти невредимым, отдав предпочтение дроиду-переводчику, когда пришлось выбирать, хм, смертника, за неимением лучшего определения. 

Настолько монструозный и дорогостоящий проект, способный уничтожить планету, она планировала оставить до тех времен, когда выбьет трон из-под Палпатина. Но вот схема сверхмощного лазера с использованием кайбер-кристаллов – это было интересно. Если снабдить подобными лазерами крейсеры, можно было не волноваться по поводу возможной осады – любые щиты, даже на Звездных Разрушителях, не смогут ничего противопоставить подобной мощи. 

Серсея не была наивной, и понимала, что все эти проекты дорого ей обойдутся, даже наследства может не хватить, а становиться заложницей банковского клана... Она не собиралась повторять свои же ошибки. 

Джейме обнял ее за талию и зарылся носом в волосы – Серсея чувствовала, что он улыбается. Влюбленно и беззаботно, чего они когда-то не могли себе позволить в Вестеросе. 

\- О чем задумалась?

\- Я же Ланнистер. О золоте, разумеется. 

\- Н-да? – Джейме склонил голову на бок, заглядывая ей в лицо.

\- Мы можем поступить нагло и склонить к сотрудничеству Муунилист. 

Джейме с явным сомнением посмотрел в небо над Явином.

\- Это вряд ли. Император имеет весь Банковский клан, как кхал свой гарем.

\- Именно. Или... мы можем сделать нечто не менее наглое, зато скрытно и просто. Как там хатты говорят? А. Мы начнем «крышевать» Канто-Байт. А уже потом можно подумать и о Муунилисте.

Джейме одарил Серсею взглядом, в котором читалось что-то вроде «ты и твои планы», но не стал комментировать ее стратегию. Только обнял крепче и спросил:

\- Тебе обязательно обсуждать это с руководством Альянса сейчас, или у нас есть... скажем, час?

Серсея, огладив его руки на своей талии, понимающе улыбнулась.

\- У нас есть час.

***

Император Палпатин мрачно смотрел по голонету политические дебаты с участием «всемилостивейшей и справедливейшей государыни Независимого Союза Систем и народа потерянного Альдераана, Ее Светлости Леи Скайуокер из королевского дома Органа». Его верный ученик, Дарт Вейдер, стоял за его правым плечом. Словно в отражении, за правым плечом королевы-пигалицы стоял принц-консорт и лорд-командующий армиями Союза, Люк Скайуокер.

_\- В моем государстве никакого рабства не будет!_

_\- Удачи с менее цивилизованными мирами Внешнего Кольца, там все будут предельно счастливы._

_\- Я поясню. Когда вокруг ходят дроиды, многие из которых делают, что только шестеренка на правом колесе прикажет, иметь развитый институт рабства – это просто позор! Пусть эти ваши хатты меняют живых существ на дроидов, не вижу проблемы. А работой бывших рабов можно легко обеспечить, у меня проекты с масштабным строительством расписаны на двадцать лет вперед._

_\- Дроида можно перепрограммировать и заставить убить хозяина._

_\- Можно я сейчас посмеюсь вам в лицо? Гораздо более вероятно, что раб убьет хозяина во сне, лишь бы от него избавиться. Серьезно, губернатор, хочется слугу-человека? Заплатите ему. Не можете себе позволить? Берите дроида. При таком уровне технического прогресса любой нищий может собрать себе помощника, если у него есть мозги! Из металлолома! Но нет, в галактике процветает работорговля, как будто мы не высокоразвитая космическая держава, а доисторические племена, которые считали, что звезды на небе – это светлячки!_

Палпатин поставил головизор на паузу и, раздраженно выдохнув сквозь зубы, потер виски. За последние три года девица Органа превратилась из раздражающей мошки в огромную занозу в причинном месте. 

\- Вейдер, просветите меня, почему эта пигалица все еще жива?

Королева Лея начала свое завоевание с Набу, что было особенно обидно, и устроила свою основную резиденцию в его бывшем особняке. Палпатин страстно желал свернуть ей шею – а уж теперь, когда эта девица начала совершенно явно претендовать на его трон!..

\- Принц-консорт расправляется со всеми наемными убийцами. Головы некоторых он присылает обратно. С комментариями.

Палпатин уловил странную интонацию в голосе Вейдера и подозрительно сощурился.

\- Ученик. Тебе что, весело? 

\- Я горжусь успехами своего сына, учитель. 

Палпатин мрачно посмотрел в визоры шлема Вейдера, отстукивая зловещий ритм на подлокотнике кресла. Кажется, кое-кто давно молний не получал.

\- Видимо, это – та причина, по которой ты так плохо работаешь. 

\- Нам нужно перетянуть их на свою сторону, учитель. Это избавит нас от большинства проблем. 

Если в случае с младшим Скайуокером это было разумно, то вот его жена... Палпатин внимательно посмотрел на замершее изображение Леи в головизоре. Родители и друзья семьи – оппозиционеры, родной мир уничтожен имперским супер-оружием, одна из главных фигур в Альянсе Повстанцев... Эта вряд ли последует за Скайуокером, даже если Вейдеру удастся соблазнить его Темной стороной Силы. 

\- Я даю тебе шанс привести Скайуокера ко мне. Что до этой королевы, - выплюнул Палпатин, - избавься от нее. Она никогда не присоединится к нам.

Вейдер, кажется, хмыкнул – трудно было разобрать сквозь вокодер.

\- Вообще-то, с ней как раз все очень просто. Я ведь допрашивал ее три года назад, и она очень интересовалась, нет ли у вас сыновей, молодых и симпатичных. 

А, значит, это был не хмык. Его верный ученик, видимо, очень пытался не заржать. Палпатин угрожающе приподнял руку, готовый в любой момент шарахнуть Вейдера молнией.

\- Это что еще должно значить?

\- Королева – умная, но дура, и страшно хочет править галактикой. Посулите, что напишете завещание на ее имя, и она ваша. Необязательно сообщать ей, что вы собираетесь жить вечно, - пожал плечами Вейдер.

***

У Джейме теперь была крайне насыщенная и интересная жизнь. 

Завоевание галактики шло более-менее успешно, так что в битвах у него недостатков не было. Немного раздражали наемные убийцы, которых агенты Империи подсылали к Серсее, но Джейме неизменно с ними расправлялся. А в его отсутствие Серсея и сама могла за себя постоять.

Распробовав таинственную Силу, Джейме попытался научить сестру... в смысле, теперь жену, тем же приемам. Серсея еще давно говорила, что они – одна душа, которую разделили на два тела, так что Джейме даже не сомневался, что она тоже сможет использовать те же фокусы.

Разумеется, Серсея не тренировалась с мечом, это была прерогатива Джейме. Но вот телекинез, телепатия и печально известный вейдеровский форсгрип у нее получались даже лучше.

Были, конечно, сложности: Серсея в погоне за удовольствиями всегда была немного... иррациональной. В первый год после свадьбы, как раз, когда они только разрабатывали проекты по завоеванию Империи, она вернулась к неумеренному распитию спиртных напитков и подсела на наркотики. У Джейме ушло несколько месяцев, чтобы загнать ее в группу поддержки анонимных алкоголиков, и то только под угрозами, что он не станет заводить с ней детей, пока она не бросит свои вредные для здоровья привычки. 

И вот, когда все стало относительно стабильно, однажды утром, когда Скайуокеры предавались ленивому утреннему разврату, их вдруг прервал пронзительный, смутно знакомый вопль.

\- О, Сила, Люк, что ты делаешь?! Немедленно остановись!

Джейме на одних рефлексах призвал свой световой меч, Серсея же вытянула в сторону голоса руку, готовая Силой сломать таинственному вуайеристу шею. Рядом стоял полупрозрачный фантом Бена Кеноби, и на лице у него был непередаваемый ужас.

\- Ты тоже его видишь? – шепнул Джейме.

\- Лучше бы не видела, - проворчала в ответ Серсея. – Генерал, может, попозже зайдете? Мы тут заняты немного. – Она ядовито улыбнулась и с намеком двинула бедрами, заставив Джейме зашипеть.

Бен вскинул руки к небу в отчаянии.

\- Вы – брат и сестра! Вас разделили сразу после рождения, чтобы спрятать от Императора.

«Что? Опять?!» - подумал Джейме, встречаясь глазами с... все-таки сестрой.

Серсея, прикрыв глаза, глубоко вздохнула и ровным голосом поинтересовалась:

\- Кто еще об этом знает?

\- Знали только Бейл Органа, я и магистр Йода, - весь вид Бена выражал собой чувство вины и обреченности. – Если бы я знал, что все так закончится...

Джейме на это закатил глаза. Даже если бы они знали, ничего бы не изменилось. Так было намного проще: им не пришлось скрываться.

\- Тебя может видеть кто-нибудь еще, или только мы?

\- Только форс-юзеры могут видеть призраков Силы. – Бен виновато покачал головой. – Люк, я пришел, чтобы отправить тебя на Дагоба, к магистру Йоде. Он поможет завершить твое обучение. 

Джейме еле сдержал торжествующую улыбку: не пришлось выпытывать у Бена местоположение джедая, которому предстояло умереть. 

\- Отлично, сегодня же вылечу. Как он выглядит?..

«Хорошо еще, что он не понял, что Серсея беременна», - цинично подумал Джейме, буквально час спустя влезая в свой истребитель. – «Воплей бы было!..»

***

Предлагая Палпатину перетянуть на свою сторону королеву Лею, Вейдер еще не знал, каким именно образом будет это обставлять. Но, видимо, Сила была на его стороне. 

Его информатор на Набу сообщил, что лорд-командующий Скайуокер улетел в неизвестном направлении, без сопровождения, а у королевы намечалось собрание общества анонимных алкоголиков в одной малонаселенной колонии на газовом гиганте. Королева собрания старалась не пропускать и посещала их инкогнито, с минимумом охраны, что только утвердило Вейдера в его мнении: умная голова, а такой дуре досталась.

Жизнь – штука забавная. Когда они с Падме выбирали имя для будущего ребенка, Вейдер был уверен, что у него будет дочь, и хотел назвать ее Лея. Что же, эту Лею он вполне мог именовать дочерью, раз она вышла за его сына. Правда, было сомнительно, что королева Лея станет называть его папой... С этой мысли Вейдера пробило на истерическое хихиканье, о чем он тут же пожалел: взвыли больные легкие.

Пробив информацию на администрацию колонии и возможные пути отступления, если королева все-таки прибудет с более внушительным взводом охраны, чем планировала, Вейдер собрал небольшой отряд штурмовиков и вылетел на Беспин.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Серсея очень любит себя слушать.

Джунгли на Дагоба отчетливо напомнили Джейме его эскападу по невероятным дебрям Вестероса с Бриенной, вызвав приступ ностальгии по ушедшим временам и родному миру, так что, несмотря на утопленный истребитель, он пребывал в крайне благодушном настроении. Арту, искупавшийся в болоте, явно не разделял веселья хозяина и, кажется, страшно матюгался на бинарном. 

Джейме уловил знакомый ритм в пищащих ругательствах дроида, ухмыльнулся и, помешивая каф в котелке, замурлыкал под нос «Медведя и прекрасную деву».

\- …Она и брыкалась, она и визжала,   
Но все ж от медведя не убежала... 

Нацедив себе горячего кафа, Джейме хотел было устроиться поудобнее, когда почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Не подав вида, что заметил слежку, он встал, все еще напевая старую песенку, и запустил стаканом с кафом в сторону, где, как подсказывала джедайская интуиция, скрывался наблюдатель. 

Старый, сморщенный зеленый ушастик с невероятной для его возраста прытью увернулся от стакана с недовольным кряхтением. Джейме довольно улыбнулся.

\- На ловца и зверь бежит. Здравствуйте, магистр Йода.

Йода печально опустил уши.

\- Веселье обломал мне Оби-Ван, человек нехороший.

\- Существо вашего возраста и комплекции не может так быстро двигаться, так что вы сами палитесь, магистр, - закатил глаза Джейме. 

То, что магистр, хоть и был сильно в возрасте, реакции не утратил, было плохой новостью, так что с убийством последнего, кто был в курсе их с Серсеей родственной связи, предстояло попотеть. Джейме, прочитав про себя джедайскую мантру, успокоился и обаятельно улыбнулся потенциальной жертве. 

\- Бен Кеноби отправил меня к вам, чтобы я завершил обучение на джедая. Хотя, вы, наверное, и сами в курсе. 

Йода осмотрел его, как товар на рынке, с головы до ног, и припечатал:

\- Взрослый слишком ты, учиться чтобы. И страх чувствую в тебе я, к Темной стороне это путь.

Джейме этой отговоркой не впечатлился: может, он и предпочитал бои и турниры, но, как и любой Ланнистер, умел торговаться и видел, когда оппонент пытается набить себе цену. 

\- Во-первых, я имею сказать, что ничего не боятся только мертвецы. Страх – это залог выживания. Во-вторых, я сюда прилетел только потому, что Кеноби настоял. Мне моих навыков вполне хватает. Так что если вы не желаете меня обучать, я не расстроюсь.

Внезапно по джунглям прокатился потусторонний голос старика Бена, хотя интонация у него была вполне будничная и деловая.

\- Магистр, вы обязаны взять его в ученики. Люк обучает Лею тому, что знает, и если сам он остался светлым, то Лея все больше скатывается на Темную сторону.

Джейме мог бы сказать, что вредность его сестры-жены – это часть ее природного обаяния, но промолчал. Хорошо еще, что Кеноби не упомянул их неплатонические отношения...

Йода театрально вздохнул и проворчал:

\- Уговорили, засранцы.

***

\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Серсея и я – алкоголичка. 

\- Привет, Серсея! – дружно поприветствовали ее товарищи по несчастью.

Своим настоящим именем Серсея пользовалась только на собраниях общества анонимных алкоголиков, что приносило ей некоторое облегчение. Джейме заставил ее отказаться от любви всей ее жизни, и Серсее действительно была нужна психологическая помощь, чтобы напоминать себе: она поступила правильно. Но как же это было тяжело!

\- Я не пью алкоголь, не употребляю спайс и не курю дурман-травы уже один стандартный год, четыре месяца и пять дней. – Раздались дружные аплодисменты. – Это самое большое испытание силы воли, которое мне только доводилось проходить. Я пила вино довольно значительную часть своей жизни. На руководящей должности я часто сталкиваюсь со стрессом, и бутылочка-другая вина за ужином, чтобы расслабиться превратились для меня из удовольствия в необходимость. Когда я застряла на военной базе, где был сухой закон, я начала искать другие способы забыться и... подсела на спайс. Это было прекрасно – мне кажется, если бы спайс не разрушал тело и мозг, его бы принимали все. 

Соло, сидевший от нее по правую руку, пребольно ущипнул Серсею за плечо, намекая, что она сказала лишнего.

Серсея не предполагала, что когда-либо увидит меркантильного авантюриста, Хана Соло, снова, пока не пересеклась с ним на группе поддержки. Оказалось, что он пару лет назад начал бороться со своей зависимостью к кореллианскому бренди, которая мешала ему в работе – если контрабанду можно назвать работой. Поначалу Соло ее немного сторонился, но, проникнувшись глубиной ее проблем, сам вызвался ее курировать. Это был еще и отличный выход из положения: он единственный в АА знал, кто скрывается под коротким, светлым паричком и именем «Серсея Ланнистер». 

\- Мне пришлось выбирать между семьей и зависимостями, и я выбрала семью. Сейчас я успокаиваю себя тем, что оторвусь за все годы трезвости, когда стану старой, сморщенной склеротичкой.

Товарищи по несчастью нестройно посмеялись.

\- Ты будешь отвязной бабулей, Серсея!

Серсея вымученно улыбнулась – фамильярность ее раздражала, но приходилось терпеть.

Внезапно интуиция истошно завопила, предвещая неприятности. Слово взял старый спайсовый наркоман, но до Серсеи его речь доходила лишь обрывками. Она подобралась и дала Соло условный знак, что возможно им придется уходить, и быстро. Контрабандист хмуро кивнул и сдвинул руку ближе к набедренной кобуре. 

Что-то... кто-то ждал их за дверью конференц-зала. 

Минуты тянулись, словно резина, но ничего не происходило. Пальцы начали нервно подрагивать от напряжения, Серсея глубоко дышала, пытаясь концентрироваться, как учил Джейме...

\- Серсея? Тебе нехорошо? – спросил ведущий группы.

Предчувствие опасности схлынуло так же резко, как и появилось, и Серсея расслабила плечи.

\- Нет, все в порядке.

***

Хотя Ее Светлость, кажется, успокоилась, Хан продолжал опасливо озираться: королева никогда не дергала его просто так. Наверное, посещать такое привлекательное для туристов место, как Облачный город, пусть даже и для собрания АА, все же не стоило – по крайней мере, королеве. 

Старый прохвост Лэндо, конечно, говорил, что место у них спокойное, несмотря на обилие игорных домов, но статистика уверенности не добавляла. Хан был свидетелем двух покушений на Лею и прекрасно обошелся бы без третьего: он не хотел очередного напоминания о том, что молодая, хрупкая женщина полутора метров ростом может легким движением руки сломать ему шею.

Дурак он был, когда добровольно стал ее куратором. Лея, под давлением Люка только недавно отказавшаяся от употребления спиртных напитков, выглядела такой несчастной, что в Хане взыграла жалость. Королеве он этого, конечно, не говорил: он берег свою жизнь.

Голонет называл Лею Скайуокер «всемилостивейшей и справедливейшей», и многие в это даже верили. Хан считал, что «Лея, кровавая и мстительная» подошло бы ей намного больше, и было у него чувство, что и сама королева это знала. Лестные титулы были детищем ее пиар-агентов, которых Лея мудро набрала из выживших альдераанцев, а у них после уничтожения родной планеты было весьма специфическое представление о справедливости.

\- Ваше Величество, - растекался патокой Лэндо перед гостьей, на что Хан только фыркал. – Для меня большая честь принимать вас в своем городе. Не соизволите ли присоединиться ко мне за ужином? Вы, ваша охрана и этот прохвост Соло, разумеется. 

\- Разумеется, - легко улыбнулась Лея.

Хан подавил желание прикрыть глаза рукой и проворчал:

\- Только если ты прекратишь флиртовать с чужой женой, Лэндо. Это жалко и отвратительно.

Королева оглянулась на него и хмыкнула – кажется, ей было весело.

\- Да ладно тебе, Соло. Мне даже жаль, что Люка здесь нет: он очень забавно бесится.

***

Вейдер ожидал от встречи со своей невесткой многого. В основном – града бластерных зарядов от ее охраны, чем его и поприветствовали, а справиться с ними было – что конфетку у ребенка отнять. Но уж точно не того, что королева Лея, прошипев сквозь зубы что-то вроде «седьмое пекло», вскинет руку и попытается бороться с ним Силой. Только отточенные рефлексы позволили Вейдеру отреагировать и избежать встречи со стеной.

Лея давила его яростью и страхом, и даже неплохо справлялась для неопытного форс-юзера, но уж точно не была достаточно хороша, чтобы сражаться с закаленным в боях ситхом. Вейдер давал ей отпор ровно настолько, чтобы не свалить ее с ног, но Лея этого либо не понимала, либо просто отчаянно не хотела сдаваться. 

\- Лучше сдавайтесь. Вы надорветесь, но меня продавить вам не удастся, - посоветовал Вейдер. 

\- И почему вас только не распылило на Звезде Смерти... - проговорила Лея сквозь зубы, но руку, все-таки, опустила.

Куратор Леи из общества анонимных алкоголиков тем временем зло шипел на главу города:

\- Какого хатта, Лэндо?

\- По-твоему, у меня был выбор?..

Вейдер указал красной после их недолгого противостояния Лее на кресло по правую руку от себя.

\- Присаживайтесь. 

***

«Джейме!»

\- Потерял концентрацию ты, падаван, - проскрипел Йода, когда Джейме выдернуло из транса.

\- Лея зовет меня.

Джейме подошел к импровизированной стоянке и начал быстрыми, экономными движениями собирать вещи. Он спиной чувствовал, что Йода от его внезапного отъезда не в восторге, но это уже были не его проблемы.

\- Не можешь уйти ты, обучение не завершив.

Ну, разумеется, старый ты пень. Джейме развернулся и твердо встретил взгляд жутких, древних глаз.

\- Слушайте, магистр. Без обид, но Лея – не трепетная девица. Она может вот так, - Джейме щелкнул пальцами, - сломать человеку шею. И если она зовет меня на помощь, то у нее ОЧЕНЬ большие неприятности. Я лечу за ней.

Он закинул рюкзак в истребитель, который только вчера, с потом и руганью, вытащил из болота – все-таки, телекинез был сильной стороной Серсеи. Икс-винг он топил уже не в первый раз, и в прошлый все было намного хуже: Джейме застрял в пустыне без припасов, и пытался так же достать его из зыбучих песков, на что ушло двадцать часов и очень много брани, которая впечатлила даже Арту.

\- Ты не можешь встретиться с Вейдером, не завершив обучение! – зловеще заявил, появившийся, как черт из табакерки, Кеноби.

Джейме, не прекращая собираться, ответствовал:

\- На мечах я его сделаю. Не вчистую, но сделаю. А если он попытается что-нибудь на меня уронить, Лея прикроет.

Бен хотел было что-то сказать, но потом задумчиво обратился к мрачно наблюдавшему за побегом ученика Йоде. 

\- Знаете, а у Люка, вообще-то, неплохие шансы. Вейдер после Мустафара не особенно поворотлив и берет в основном мощью, а Люк – маленький и быстрый, то, что мед-дроид прописал. Я бы очень хорошо подумал, прежде чем против него сражаться.

Джейме помимо воли засмеялся и отвесил фантому старика Бена поклон.

\- Благодарю, сир Барристан. Я тоже вас всегда опасался. А что, собственно, случилось на Мустафаре?

Старик Бен, кажется, смутился.

\- Я укоротил ему конечности, а потом он искупался в лаве.

\- ...Я так и знал, что на Звезде Смерти вы подставились.

***

Серсея мрачно посмотрела на стол перед собой и вздохнула.

\- Я хочу выпить.

\- Калриссиан, у вас есть набуанский мускат? – на удивление учтиво поинтересовался Вейдер, видимо, запомнивший ее предпочтения.

Хотя, он, наверное, издевался. 

\- Не-не-не, - вклинился Соло. – Никаких мускатов, ей вообще пить нельзя. – Он повернулся к Серсее и строго погрозил ей пальцем. – Что твой муж скажет?

Серсея трагически всхлипнула, но позорно разреветься себе не позволила. Гормоны начали ударять в голову: ей частенько хотелось поплакать в последнее время. 

В намерение Вейдера «побеседовать» верилось с трудом. Император явно желал получить ее голову еще после инцидента со Звездой Смерти, а уж после захвата Набу и подавно. И все же – он ей не навредил, хотя мог. Силы у него было больше, управлял Вейдер ей не в пример лучше, и теперь, когда он застал ее врасплох, в чужом городе, с минимумом охраны, которая была ему на один зуб, ему ничего не стоило вдавить ее в стену или просто задушить. 

\- Что вы от меня хотите, лорд Вейдер? – обреченно спросила Серсея, посылая Джейме вопль помощи.

\- Вы, насколько я помню, хотели править галактикой?

Заветные слова отдались эхом у Серсеи в голове, словно желанное признание в любви у девочки-подростка.

(…править галактикой…)

(…править галактикой…)

(…править галактикой…)

\- А у вас есть ко мне какое-то предложение? – Серсея очень старалась, но так и не смогла изгнать восторг из своего голоса.

Маска Вейдера была беспристрастна, как обычно.

\- Император согласен написать завещание в вашу пользу.

\- Теперь хочу выпить я, - просипел рядом Соло, но Серсея его не слышала.

Прекрасные, восхитительные, соблазнительные слова крутились в голове, затмевая разум.

(…завещание в вашу пользу…)

(…завещание…)

(…завещание…)

(…завещание…)

У Серсеи был такой вид, словно она была романтичной, экзальтированной натурой тридцати двух лет, которой наконец-то сделал предложение принц на хромированном Нубиане. Она часто-часто задышала, обмахиваясь салфеткой. Королеве, конечно, не пристало себя так вести, но не каждый же день тебе предлагают править...

Минуточку.

Серсея неимоверным усилием воли заставила себя успокоиться и подумать.

В одном из отчетов ее информаторов в стане Императора был любопытный момент о финансировании клоноделов на Камино. Якобы проводились опыты по клонированию форс-юзеров. Ходил слушок, что Император собирается править вечно. 

Что ж, предъявить Вейдеру эту информацию Серсея не могла, так что следовало придумать другую отговорку... а главное, правдоподобную.

\- Это... очень лестное и заманчивое предложение, лорд Вейдер. Но есть некоторые моменты, которые меня смущают. 

\- Просветите меня, если не затруднит.

\- Император старый, но вполне бодрый, он еще всех нас переживет, - ответила Серсея, перефразируя основную причину отказа так, чтобы не светить информацию о клоноделах. – А у нас с ним взгляды на некоторые политические моменты критически различаются.

\- Я видел вас на дебатах о проблеме миров с рабовладельческим строем, - кивнул Вейдер. 

Возможно, вокодер искажал интонацию, но Серсее показалось, что говорил он одобрительно, так что она решила развить тему.

\- Отличный пример, лорд Вейдер. Я – человек бесконечно далекий от беднейших слоев населения галактики, но меня это серьезно волнует. Вот вас, как гражданина высокоразвитой технологической державы, не оскорбляет сам факт того, что рабство вообще до сих пор существует? Не говоря о его масштабах. Это же варварство. 

\- Меня это _как бывшего раба_ оскорбляет.

Серсея даже забыла на мгновение, что хотела сказать. Вот это карьерный рост, однако. А еще это означало, что Вейдер ей немного, но симпатизирует. 

\- Как же вы освободились?.. 

\- Джедай на меня деньги на гонках поставил. Я выиграл, он меня выкупил, - видимо, спустя много лет эта история казалась Вейдеру забавной.

Вот тебе и религиозный орден... Примерно та же мысль была у Соло на лице – хотя, у него вообще все было на лбу написано; удивительно, как он еще умудрялся в сабакк успешно играть. 

\- Отличный, кстати, пример. – Серсея села на любимого конька: ей нравилось толкать мотивационные и пропагандистские речи, тем более, когда ее внимательно слушали. - Я вас, конечно, страшно не люблю, но признаю, что вы один из умнейших людей, которых я знаю. И вы могли сгнить в рабстве, не реализовав свой потенциал. Я буду спать спокойно, зная, что бедные слои населения остаются таковыми потому, что либо не захотели что-то делать, либо у них не хватило на это мозгов, а люди вроде вас могут пробиться в жизни без особых проблем. Император же явно не разделяет мою точку зрения, не говоря уже о его вопиющем видизме. 

Жаль, жаль, что Вейдер ходил в маске. Серсея предпочитала видеть эмоции собеседника и уже с их учетом поворачивать разговор в нужное русло. Здесь же приходилось тыкать пальцем в небо. 

\- Вы тоже не чужды видизму. В отношении дроидов, - подметил Вейдер.

У Серсеи возникла ассоциация с кабинетом психотерапевта, который задает пациентам раздражающие вопросы, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию, но все равно высказалась.

\- Дроиды – это не вид, это _машины_. Созданные, чтобы выполнять определенные функции. И то, что такой огромный процент населения галактики включает в эти функции умиление, - выше моего понимания. Когда кто-то, если дать ему выбор, спасает не незнакомого человека, а своего дроида, - это уже, простите, социопатия.

Вейдер молчал долго, Серсея успела насчитать четыре громких хрипа сквозь вокодер. 

\- Вы, конечно, барышня наивная...

«Наивная?» - подумала Серсея. – «В пятьдесят лет? Или это он меня иносказательно дурой называет?»

\- Ну, спасибо.

\- …но довольно интересно мыслите. Давайте подождем лорда-командующего Скайуокера и поговорим серьезно.

***

Люк первым делом, разумеется, активировал меч. Вейдер даже не удивился. 

\- Если вы хотите сразиться, не нужно вмешивать в это дело мою жену.

Вейдер вздохнул, думая, как бы начать нелегкий разговор. Как вообще можно сообщить парню, которого явно натаскивали на убийство ситха, что этот самый ситх – его родной отец?

\- Присядь, мальчик, я не собирался ей угрожать. 

Люк посомневался с мгновение, встретился взглядом с Леей, словно переговариваясь с ней мысленно, но все же послушался. 

Хотя... они наверняка _могли_ мысленно переговариваться. Девица оказалась форс-юзером, обучал ее тем приемам, что она могла использовать, Люк – больше некому – так что у них должна была быть крепкая связь в Силе. 

Парочка выглядела довольно забавно для того, кто был сведущ в путях Силы: парень был светлым, а вот девчонка, которую он же и обучал, лучилась тьмой. Не удушающе, как Император, к примеру, - что-то на уровне Вентресс, легкое, манящее.

\- Я давно хотел с тобой встретиться. 

\- Со мной? – Люк совершенно искренне удивился. - Зачем?

\- Оби-Ван никогда не рассказывал тебе, что произошло с твоим отцом?

Люк поморщился, словно... словно в очередной раз подняли тему, которая его изрядно раздражала, и скучающе поинтересовался.

\- Он говорил, что вы его убили. Что, хотите и меня убить, чтобы закончить начатое? Так я предлагал сразиться.

\- Нет, Люк. Я и есть твой отец.

На ангельском лице Люка появилось странное, веселое, расчетливое выражение, и он спросил:

\- А вы завещание написали? Вам ведь есть, что мне завещать?

Не успел Вейдер подивиться меркантильности отпрыска, как Лея прервала Люка, положив ему руку на плечо.

\- Обожди. – Лея ослепительно улыбнулась, в ее карих глазах засверкали звезды… или золото. - Я полагаю у... я могу называть вас «папа»?... есть для нас _крайне_ интересное предложение!

О, да, крайне интересное. Главное, чтобы Император не узнал о нем прежде, чем посмотрит в глаза собственной смерти.


	5. Chapter 5

Император Палпатин прекрасно умел читать людей, даже не прибегая к помощи Силы, что и делало его хорошим политиком. Но вот подлянку от юных форс-юзеров-самоучек он не предвидеть не мог: досье из баз СИБ на сына Вейдера и его невестку сыграли с ним злую шутку. Кто мог ожидать лицемерия и прекрасной актерской игры от обаятельного ангелочка, выросшего на татуинской ферме? Пусть он и провел пару лет на высоком посту... посту, который он получил от собственной жены исключительно за способность выполнить пару джедайских фокусов и красивые глаза, - утверждали агенты Палпатина. Что до Леи Скайуокер, согласно тем же досье, - вершиной ее интриги был мандалорский наемник на соседней крыше. Так что Палпатин, заглянув в чистые, невинные зеленые глаза Люка и восторженные и алчные до золота и трона темные глаза его жены, непозволительно расслабился и спросил:

\- Ты действительно согласен перейти на Темную сторону, юный Скайуокер?

Люк обезоруживающе улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

\- Что не сделаешь ради любви. 

Уловив нотку ностальгии в настроении Вейдера, Палпатин поморщился. Скайуокеры и их амурные дела, следовало сразу догадаться. Юный Люк явно пошел в своего папашу. Даже женился на девушке, похожей на свою мать. 

...Палпатин не предвидел, что кто-то (например, верный ученик) успел обучить Скайуокеров сокрытию мыслей. 

И уж точно не ждал молний Силы от едва обученной, хоть и явно склонной к Тьме, Леи Скайуокер. 

***

\- И почему я должна это делать? – поинтересовалась Лея, когда они втроем разрабатывали план атаки на Императора. – Вы что, не мужики? Без меня не справитесь?

\- Нам нужен элемент неожиданности, а молнии – это эффективно. От тебя Император ничего подобного ожидать не будет. – Вейдер покрутил протезами у невестки перед лицом. – Я молнии разве что носом кастовать могу, ибо протезы, а Люк все еще слишком светлый для этого приема. 

Люк, чувствовал Вейдер, был не в восторге от этого плана. 

Хотя, все и так прошло намного легче, чем Вейдер предполагал. Никаких воплей, никаких пафосных речей по поводу сторон Силы: Люку, как выяснилось, вообще было пополам, какую сторону использовать, Сила для него была всего лишь инструментом, а не самоцелью. А то, что он все-таки стал светлым, было больше случайностью и следствием его легкого характера. С Леей вышло то же самое, только в другую сторону: она была мстительной и весьма вредной особой. Не говоря уже о меркантильности. Вся ее аура кричала:

«Разве я не человек? Разве я не заслуживаю любви? И власти над галактикой?»

\- Я против того, чтобы Лея вообще к нему подходила, не говоря уже об участии в... аннигиляции этого товарища. 

Вейдер устало вздохнул.

\- Нам требуется только первый отвлекающий...

\- Она беременна, - обронил Люк, глядя Вейдеру в визоры со сталью в глазах.

…

…

Однако.

\- Ладно, тогда я меняю изначальный план. Отклонять молнии ты не тренировался, так что я прикрываю Лею – так надежнее, - а ты убиваешь Императора. 

Люк долго на него смотрел, а затем задумчиво проговорил, словно сам себе:

\- И в голонете меня прозовут Цареубийцей. Почему меня это не удивляет?..

***

Джейме скинул с трона дымящийся, обезглавленный труп Императора и сел на него сам, расслабленно положив руки на подлокотники.

\- У вас не бывает дежа вю? – расслабленно спросил он у Вейдера, покровительственно обнимавшего Серсею за плечи.

Серсея даже не возмущалась – была слишком горда собой. Молнии у нее вышли дивные, лучше, чем на тренировках. 

\- Постоянно, - ответил Вейдер. – Форс-юзеры могут видеть будущее, если ты не в курсе. 

\- Милый, - улыбнулась Серсея. – Слезь с трона, он не твой. 

Джейме, весело фыркнув, грациозно стек вниз, где ждала его сестра-жена, и предложил ей руку.

\- Разумеется, Ваше Величество. Позвольте сопроводить?

К счастью, Вейдер не горел желанием протирать трон самому – разбираться еще и с ним было бы весьма проблематично. 

***

Жизнь Джейме все еще была довольно интересной, хотя проблем стало на порядок меньше. Даже Йода, когда Джейме вернулся на Дагоба, чтобы прирезать последнего свидетеля, ушел в Силу сам, не доставив проблем.

Серсея так и оставила за Джейме должность своего лорда-командующего, только теперь армий у него было во много раз больше, и первое время приходилось наматывать множество часов по голосвязи с Дартом Вейдером... В смысле, папой. 

Сложно учиться звать кого-то папой, когда ты уже взрослый мужик, и отец у тебя уже, как бы, был. 

Самого Вейдера Серсея легкой рукой назначила своим Десницей. 

Ну как, легкой рукой. Выбора у нее не было: Вейдер был самым умным человеком в ее окружении (иногда Серсея даже со страхом и отвращением к самой себе признавала, что и она по уровню интеллекта ему не ровня), и предавать их с Джейме не стал бы, ибо правители приходят и уходят, а семья остается. Но вот вейдеровское фирменное, покровительственное «Лея, деточка» Серсею бесило до чертиков. Джейме над этим бессердечно ржал.

И все, вроде бы, начало налаживаться, когда вылезла одна старая, бородатая призрачная проблема.

Джейме, только вернувшийся с Внешнего Кольца, ублажал Серсею в закутке рядом с тронным залом, когда рядом с ними появился призрак Бена Кеноби – как и в прошлый раз, в очень неудобный момент.

\- Люк! Лея! Что вы делаете?! Почему вы не прекратили это извращение? Я же рассказал вам, что вы – брат и сестра! – взвыл фантом, заламывая руки.

\- Вы слишком поздно спохватились, генерал, - выдохнула Серсея, прижимая голову Джейме к своей шее. – А теперь свалите в Силу, я хочу кончить. 

\- Прекратите немедленно!

Джейме вздохнул – старик Бен убивал весь настрой – и послал бывшего спарринг-партнера на хаттском. Очень-очень далеко.

***

\- Энакин!

\- Надо же, какие люди. Уйди, Оби-Ван, я не рад тебя видеть.

\- Скажи своим детям, чтобы они прекратили это безобразие!

\- Какое еще безобразие?

\- Они там!.. там!.. занимаются развратом!

\- Ты совсем офигел со своим джедайским целибатом? Я бы скорее забеспокоился, если бы мой сын не спал со своей женой.

\- Она же твоя дочь!

\- Ну и что нового ты открыл? Невестка, жена сына, «дочь-по-закону». Чего тебе не нравится?

\- Они – брат и сестра, мы разделили их после рождения, и Лею удочерил Бейл Органа! Сделай с ними что-нибудь! Энакин! Энакин, почему ты молчишь?

\- Не мешай мне сосредоточиться.

\- На чем?

\- На том, чтобы меня не стошнило в мой шлем. Вы чем с Йодой там думали, тускены вас задери?!

***

Беда пришла, откуда не ждали. Серсея и Джейме успокоились, когда Йода ушел в Силу, а зря. Потому что был еще один обученный форс-юзер, который в теории мог общаться с Беном Кеноби. 

\- Ко мне приходил Кеноби, - веско уронил Вейдер, и Джейме понял, что дело – дрянь.

\- М, - глубокомысленно ответила Серсея, попивая витаминный коктейль через трубочку.

\- Сказал, что вы – близнецы.

\- Да, нам он тоже об этом сказал три месяца назад, - скучающе ответил Джейме, незаметно сдвигая ладонь ближе к мечу.

Вейдер хрипел громче обычного – видимо, откровение задело его за живое. 

\- Три месяца, значит? А женаты вы?..

\- Почти четыре года. – Джейме мысленно связался с Серсеей, и та успокоила его в Силе.

Молнии у нее получались все лучше, а система жизнеобеспечения лорда Вейдера все так же плохо реагировала на электрошок. 

\- Нет слов, одни маты, - глухо выдохнул Вейдер.

Джейме взглянул на свою сестру-жену, ожидая ее реакции. Серсея послала ему предупреждающий взгляд и велела молчать. А затем отставила коктейль и взяла слово.

\- Ладно, папа. Давайте поговорим с вами откровенно.

\- Мы уже, разве нет?

Серсея прикрыла глаза, а затем призналась:

\- Это не первая наша жизнь. 

Тягостная тишина нарушалась только тяжелым дыханием сквозь вокодер.

\- Меня звали Серсея, я была королевой. Люка, - Серсея погладила его по руке, - звали Джейме, он был моим лордом-командующим и отцом моих детей. – Разумеется, не было нужды говорить Вейдеру, что они и тогда были близнецами. – Мы – одна душа, по недоразумению разделенная на два тела. А теперь скажите, - Серсея сдвинулась ближе к своему отцу-Деснице. – Вы говорили, что перешли на Темную сторону и предали орден джедаев, который был вам так дорог, из-за любви. Если бы вы, переродившись в другой жизни, были с Падме Наберри братом и сестрой, вас бы это остановило?

Серсея опять пожалела, что не могла видеть лица собеседника. Поскорее бы Джейме освоил эти целительские приемы из джедайских голокронов! Вейдеру давно пора было избавиться от маски, хотя бы ради удобства самой Серсеи. 

\- Не думаю, - после долгой паузы ответил Вейдер.

Серсея развела руками.

\- Значит, вы понимаете, что даже если бы мы все знали с самого начала, это бы ничего не изменило. 

Джейме наконец расслабился. Он, видимо, нашел в Вейдере родственную душу: такого же скрытого сентиментального романтика, готового ради любви на любую подлость.

Вейдер наблюдал за ними с минуту, а затем спросил:

\- Как у вас с манипуляциями сознанием?

Серсея удивленно подняла бровь. 

\- У меня хорошо, а вот Люку нужна практика. 

\- Ладно, тогда это будешь ты. – Серсея недоуменно нахмурилась. – Сотри мне память об этом, я не хочу этого знать. 

Фактически, Серсея и Джейме были старше Дарта Вейдера. Но – может, это молодость и ее гормоны играли с ними злую шутку, может еще что-то... но этим жестом они были очень тронуты.

Они когда-то любили Тайвина Ланнистера. Но не могли не признать, что Дарт Вейдер оказался отличным папкой.

Серсея мягко улыбнулась и протянула унизанную кольцами руку к черному шлему, собирая Силу на кончиках пальцев.

El Fin!

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю за весь этот фичок Хугарден и Лорда, который без трешки разливного ко мне не заглядывает, ибо почти весь текст я написал, будучи в изрядном подпитии (пора вслед за Серсеей записываться в АА). Спасибо за внимание!


End file.
